Crisis en tierras infinitas
by MoniBolis
Summary: Sheldon tiene una revelación y descubre el secreto de los Universos paralelos, pero sale mal y Penny termina viajando con él.
1. Tierra 01

- ¡EUREKA! – Sheldon se despertó agitado.

* * *

- Hola ¿Listos para irnos? – Howard entró al departamento junto con Bernadette y Raj.

- Hola – Penny estaba sentada en el sillón – Solo espero a Leonard –

- ¿También vienes? – preguntó Bernadette

- Si, me dijeron que habrá comida gratis en el evento…Por cierto ¿Qué es lo que vamos a ver? –

- Es como un Sincrotrón, pero más pequeño y experimental – explicó Howard – Nos lo prestaran por un par de meses, y la Universidad está tan feliz que organizaron esta cena –

- ¡OH DIOS! – se escuchó a Leonard gritar. Salió corriendo a la sala – Tenemos que ir a CalTech a detener a Sheldon –

- ¿Por qué? – Howard preguntó

- Sheldon se ha portado raro últimamente, no duerme bien, habla solo – Leonard trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos – Y ahora entré a su cuarto y encontré estos planos y una carta –

Se los mostró a Howard y Raj, quienes se alarmaron de inmediato.

- No puede ser, no pude ser – dijo Howard. Mientras que Raj levantaba las manos frenéticamente.

- ¿Qué? – Penny y Bernadette no entendían – ¿Qué esta pasando? –

- Bueno, básicamente, Sheldon planea hacerle modificaciones sincrotrón; lo cual lo hará que lo expulsen de la Universidad, pero de acuerdo a este correo …adquirió plutonio –

- Lo cual hará que lo metan a la cárcel por terrorista – dijo Howard, su amigo Raj murmuró a su oido – Tienes razón Raj, también puede volar toda la ciudad –

- Bien – Penny se puso su chamarra – Vamos a detener a ese loco –

* * *

En la cena había miembros de la academia, invitados de otras universidades, alumnos y prensa, poco sabían que en el salón de atrás, Sheldon trabajaba.

- Sheldon – Leonard entro a hurtadillas – ¡Detente! –

El físico teórico, dejo la computadora. Alrededor de él había cables, circuitos cuadernos llenos de formulas y cálculos, una caja de metal con logo de radioactivo.

- No puedes detenerme – Sheldon le dijo con tono amenazador – Ya empezó el proceso –

- Por Dios Sheldon – Leonard vio la maquina encenderse. – Escucha, Raj esta afuera cuidando que no venga nadie, Howard y Bernadette están viendo si pueden borrar las cintas de seguridad –

- No me importa –

Penny se asomó – ¿Qué esta – Penny miró la maquina – wow. ¿Qué diablos haces Sheldon? –

- Penny ayuda a Raj – le dijo Leonard.

- Penélope, quédate y verás el avance científico más importante de la humanidad – Sheldon levantó su laptop que había modificado y agregado un raro aparato – Probaré que los Universos paralelos existen –

- No esta hablando en serio ¿o si? – Penny preguntó Penny.

- Yo – Leonard dudo – No lo sé –

- Verifica mis ecuaciones si quieres – Sheldon le señaló. Leonard tomo su cuaderno y empezó a repasar las operaciones. – ¡Maldición! Sheldon no puedo revisar tu trabajo solo. Apaga la maquina y muéstrale a la facultad –

- No puedes detenerme – Sheldon estaba convencido.

- Iré por Raj para que vea el otro cuaderno – Leonard salió del salón.

- ¡Que tontería! – se quejo – Todos te tienen miedo, pero yo no – Penny se lanzó contra Sheldon. – Dame esa computadora –

- ¡no! – Sheldon puso la computadora arriba del alcance de Penny al estirar los brazos. Pero Penny le hizo cosquillas y tomo la computadora.

- ¡ja! –

- Regrésamela – Sheldon trato de arrebatársela, en la pelea, sin querer apretaron la tecla de Enter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX--

- ¿qué fue eso? – Penny preguntó. Se sentía rara, más liviana, y un leve zumbido le molestaba los oídos.

Sheldon se sentía igual. – No estoy seguro –

Penny soltó la computadora portátil y se destapo los oidos. – Me siento mal –

Sheldon la ignoró. – ¿Qué pasó con las modificaciones? – El sincrotrón estaba intacto.

- Sheldon, de verdad me siento mal – Penny se froto la sien – ¿Podemos irnos? –

El físico también sufría de un dolor de cabeza – Vamos a casa –

Al salir del salón, no encontraron a sus amigos. – ¿Dónde están los demás? –

Sheldon miro a ambos lados del pasillo.

- Probablemente se asustaron – Penny supuso – Hay que tomar un taxi –

Penny y Sheldon no hablaron el resto del camino, hasta llegar a sus departamentos.

- Nos vemos Sheldon – Penny entró a su casa.

- Buenas noches Penny – Sheldon buscaba sus llaves cuando escuchó a Penny gritar.

- ¿Penny? – llamó a la puerta. Casi de inmediato Penny abrió la puerta. – ¿Qué ocurre? –

- ¡eso! – Penny señaló su puerta de donde salio Kurt, su ex novio, salió con una bata rosa.

- ¿Qué pasa nena? – Kurt la miro con rareza – ¿Por qué gritas? Todos los viernes que regresas de trabajar, te recibo así –

- Penny – trató de llamar la atención

- ¿De que hablas Kurt? ¡Terminamos! –

- Penny –

- ¿Terminamos? Nena, hemos estados juntos por 4 años –

- Es imposible –

- Penny – repitió Sheldon – Si estoy en lo correcto, no estamos en nuestro Universo –

* * *

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.

Fic inspirado por "Crisis en tierras Infinitas" de DC comics, Dr. Who, Quantum Leap y Fringe

**Insito en que por favor…lean mi web comic, es gratis, es semanal, es sexy! Busquen el link en mi perfil**


	2. Tierra 23

- ¡¿Cómo qué estamos en otro Universo? –

Penny dijo atónita.

- Creo que hubo una falla en mi sistema, lo cuál es muy raro –

- Sheldon solo dime que esta pasando –

- Bueno, solo debía mandar partículas al otro universo – El físico dijo – para comprobar que existía, pero al parecer mi laptop se volvió un vórtice con la ecuación correcta, y la alimentación de plutonio –

- ¡¿Qué? – Penny se froto la sien.

- Te conozco – dijo Kurt – Tu y tu amiguito solían vivir en el departamento de enfrente –

- ¿Solía vivir enfrente? – Sheldon estaba intrigado – Hurm, en este Universo no rento este departamento –

- No – Kurt se acercó amenazante – Los corrí de aquí hace 4 años, y puedo hacerlo otra vez –

- wow – Penny se interpuso entre Sheldon y el musculoso hombre. – Solo…dame un momento, entra al departamento, a la cama y yo iré en unos minutos –

- Bien, nena – Kurt le dio una nalgada – 5 minutos – Entró al departamento.

- Sheldon – Penny empujo al físico – ¿Qué diablos? –

- Es difícil de creer, pero es verdad. Estamos en otro Universo paralelo, donde Leonard y yo no fuimos tus vecinos –

- No, tiene que ser un sueño…como en "Inception". Despierta Penny, despierta – Penny sintió desesperación,

- Hurm – Sheldon abrió so laptop – Veamos – apretó enter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¡Maldición Sheldon! – Penny se apretó la cabeza por el dolor – ¿Qué hiciste? –

Sheldon observaba la información en su pantalla. – Viajamos a otro Universo. Interesante –

-Pudiste haberme avisado – Penny se sentía indispuesta. - Sheldon, esto es muy raro –

- Al contrario es maravilloso – Sheldon sonrió – Necesito hacer unos cálculos –

Se dirigió a su departamento, pero no pudo abrir la puerta.

- Mis llaves no sirven –

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del departamento. Una anciana los miro con recelo – ¿En que puedo ayudarlos? –

- Es mi departamento – se quejó Sheldon.

- No sé de que hablas jovencito, llevó en este lugar 5 años – y cerró la puerta en su cara.

- Algo me dice que ese tampoco es mi departamento – Penny señaló la puerta de su casa.

- ¿Cómo sabes? – inquirió el físico.

- Por el tapete con un esqueleto que dice "Bienvenidos al infierno" – Penny se cruzo de brazos. – No es mi estilo –

- Bueno, necesito donde trabajar – dijo Sheldon.

- Yo necesito una aspirina. ¿ No te duele la cabeza? –

- Una pequeña molestia, ante grandioso hallazgo científico –

- Ni siquiera sabes como lo hiciste – dijo Penny.

- ¡Escuche eso! – Sheldon reacciono.

- Que bueno, para que sepas ¡lo enojada que estoy! –

Se quedaron mirándose con furia.

- ¿ahora que? – pregunto Penny una vez calmada.

- Primero, vayamos a una farmacia para tu dolor de cabeza, segundo vamos a CalTech. Hay un 85.368% de posibilidad, de que en este Universo yo también trabajé ahí –

Resignados empezaron a caminar por las calles de California. Era de noche pero el clima era agradable.

- La farmacia esta a unas cuadras –dijo Sheldon.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – le dijo Penny – Talvez no hay farmacia aquí, talvez nunca saliste de Texas…talvez hay… ¡dinosaurios! –

- Es imposible, Penny. En la atmósfera actual los dinosaurios no podrían existir. Sus pulmones no serían capaces de respirar –

- ¿En serio Sheldon? – Penny se detuvo – Estamos en otro Universo, ¿pero no crees en dinosaurios? –

- Correcto – Sheldon siguió caminado. Penny lo alcanzó. Detrás de ellos un par de adolescentes se rieron nerviosas. Al llegar a la esquina, Penny notó un fotógrafo, que les tomo unas fotos.

_Es raro _ pensó Penny.

Al llegar a la farmacia Penny por fin se dio cuenta. – ¡Oh Dios! –

Se abalanzó contra las revistas del mostrador.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Sheldon preocupado.

- ¡SOY UNA ACTRIZ FAMOSA! – Penny brincaba de alegría. – ¡Mira estoy en la portada de "People"! –

**Continuara…

* * *

**

En el siguiente capitulo Leonard, Raj y Howard aparecen Penny disfruta de la fama.

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.(tomen en cuenta que no se nada de física teorica)

Gracias por leer

**Si leen mi webcomic "detective Fausto" perderán peso. (los resultados pueden variar) Link en mi perfil.**


	3. Tierra 16

- Soy famosa – Penny leía el reportaje sobre ella.

- No eres famosa, la versión de ti en este Universo es famosa –

Sheldon la corrigió

- Déjame disfrutarlo – Penny seguía admirada antes las fotos – ¡Mira! Salí con Leo DiCaprio –

- ¿Ya no tienes tu dolor de cabeza? – Sheldon preguntó.

- Me siento mucho mejor – dijo Penny con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Eres Penny? – la cajera la reconoció

- Si, la misma actriz famosa –

- Soy tu fan ¿podrías darme tu autógrafo? –

- ¡Claro! –

Penny firmo con gusto la revista con su foto.

- ¿Podemos irnos? – Sheldon dijo con un tono de exasperación.

- Vamos, Sheldon – Penny le dio un leve codazo – ¿Cuál es el punto de viajar entre Universos, sin divertirse un poco? –

Salieron de la farmacia, al caminar las personas, empezaban a reconocerla. Penny aprovechó para sonreír y saludar.

-¡Detente! – Sheldon se enojo – Nos estás atrasando –

- Sheldon, solo soy amable con mis fans –

Penny se detuvo a tomarse unas fotos y una pequeña muchedumbre estaba su alrededor. Al otro lado de la calle Howard, Raj y Leonard notaron el asunto.

- ¿Qué esta pasando allá? – dijo Howard

- No lo sé – Leonard miro – Alguna estrella –

- ¡Oh Dios! – Raj dijo muy emocionado – ¡Es Penny! –

- ¿Penny? ¿La misma Penny de "Invasión Espacial 314"? ¿Reina de las películas de acción? –

- También tiene buenas comedias románticas – comentó Raj – Como "Pareja por error" –

- Es ella – Leonard se quito los lentes, los limpio y se los puso otra vez – ¡Es ella! –

Penny seguía divirtiéndose con sus fans. Hasta que Sheldon la tomo del hombro. Y le indicó que tenían que seguir caminado.

- Viene para acá – dijo Howard – Está cruzando la calle –

- ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo Leonard. – ¿Le hablamos? –

- Yo no puedo hablarle – contestó Raj – Literalmente, no puedo hablar con ella –

- Vamos chicos, esta es nuestra oportunidad ¿Qué podemos perder? –

- ¿Howard? – Penny reconoció a su amigo. Wolowitz se quedó congelado – Hola –

Penny y Sheldon se acercaron a los tres amigos. – Es genial verlos aquí –

- Yo, yo, yo – Howard no podía dejar de tartamudear. Raj se sonrojo y empezó a sudar, dejando a Leonard para contestar.

- Somos tus fans – por fin habló – ¿Cómo nos conoces? Acabas de decir el nombre de Howard –

Sheldon se acercó al oído de Penny y susurró – No te conocen en este Universo –

- Lo veo, pero lo más importante es que; tampoco parecen conocerte a ti –

Sheldon observó que efectivamente sus amigos no lo reconocían - Talvez nunca aslí de Texas -

- Bueno…¿están en mi club de fans? – les preguntó Penny

- Si – dijo Howard – Si, soy miembro platino – buscó en su cartera la credencial. – ¿Ves? –

- Perfecto – Penny le dijo – Howard Wolowitz, has sido elegido para pasar una velada conmigo y tus amigos están invitados –

- ¿En serio? –

- Si –

- ¿Qué vamos hacer? ¿Adonde vamos a ir? – Howard casi saltaba de la alegría

- Vamos a CalTech – dijo Sheldon

- ¿Dónde trabajamos? – pregunto confundido Leonard.

- La verdad, estoy investigando para un papel en una nueva película – Penny improvisó – Interpretaré una física teórica –

- oh por favor – se quejó Sheldon detrás de ella.

- Cállate Sheldon – Penny siguió hablando – Este es Sheldon, él es…mi…oh –

- Consultor – termino de decir Sheldon – Soy un físico teórico –

- ¡Que bien! – dijo Leonard – Nosotros somos ingenieros – señaló a sus amigos

- ¡Ingenieros! – Sheldon se sorprendió – ¿Todos? ¿No solo Wolowitz? –

- Si – Dijo Howard – ¿Por qué? –

- Ninguno de ustedes será capaz de entender mis ecuaciones – dijo con frustración.

- ¿Significa que no iremos a CalTech? – Dijo Leonard – Al menos podemos tomarnos una foto –

Mientras Sheldon caminaba en círculos en frustración, Penny tuvo una idea.

- Ya sé – les dijo

* * *

- ¿Un club nocturno? – Sheldon dijo al llegar el lugar – No me gustan los clubes nocturnos –

- Este lugar nunca me dejo entrar, pero aquí soy famosa – Penny dijo – Incluso con esta ropa me dejaran entrar –

- Tus usos de la fama son extremadamente superfluos – le dijo Sheldon – Yo esperaré aquí afuera –

- ¡Fiesta! – grito Howard.

Penny se acercó a la puerta, seguida por los tres hombres. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el portero le sonrió.

- Srta. Penny – se acercó a abrazarla. – ¿Dónde están los demás? –

- Oh…el resto de me sequito…esta de vacaciones – inventó Penny – Ellos vienen conmigo – Penny señaló a Leonard, Howard y Raj.

- ¿Bromeas conmigo? – el grande hombre preguntó.

- No –

- Okay. Le diré a Peter que despeje la zona VIP. –

* * *

Penny entró como toda una diva al club nocturno. Con los tímidos ingenieros

- Penny, cariño – Kim Kardashian la saludo al verla pasar – Gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños –

- De nada linda – Penny le dijo.

- Hola Kim, te ves hermosa hoy – dijo Howard, pero la celebridad lo ignoro.

Por fin llegaron a la mesa privada.

- En seguida les mandó unas botellas de "Cristal" – les dijo uno de los meseros. – Cortesía de la casa, por supuesto –

- Muchachos ¿Qué les parece? – dijo Penny.

- Es genial – dijo Leonard – Nunca había estado en un club nocturno de tanto prestigio, siempre nos dejan afuera –

- No siempre – se defendió Howard – No somos perdedores –

- Jamás creería eso de ustedes – les dijo Penny – Se nota que son muy _cool_ –

Los tres se sonrieron. – Solo necesitan salir más a menudo, ampliar sus horizontes –

Les llevaron sus botellas de champagne – Está con hojuelas de oro, es de parte de – le dijo el mesero señalando al rapero en la otra mesa.

Penny le guiñó el ojo. – Gracias –

Raj se bebió una copa entera de un solo sorbo.

- Creo que estuviste fabulosa en "Caminos cruzados", tu interpretación me hizo llorar – por fin pudo decirle.

- Aww – _No tengo la menor idea de que película será._ Pensó Penny – Gracias Raj –

* * *

A pesar de ser California en el verano. Sheldon tenía frío por estar esperando en la calle. Gracias al aparato que construyó; su laptop parecía no descargarse; así que seguí trabajando en sus cálculos.

- ¿Qué eso? – Escuchó un murmuro detrás de él. Una persona saliendo del club. – Allá en el cielo –

- No lo sé – contestó alguien más. – La aurora boreal –

Al escuchar semejante tontería, Sheldon tuvo que interrumpir. – La aurora boreal es un fenómeno atmosférico que solo se da en ciertas latitudes nórdicas. Puede haber auroras, pero para que se den las condiciones es extremadamente díficil –

El hombre lo miro y con tono despectivo le respondió – ¿Entonces que diablos es eso? –

Sheldon observo el cielo y notó la franja blanca que iluminaba el cielo nocturno.

* * *

- Bailan muy bien – dijo Penny a sus tres acompañantes – No es tan difícil –

- Es maravilloso – habló muy contento Wolowtiz – Creo que una de las Pussycat dolls, me sonrió –

- Sonreían para la foto – un paparazzi les gritó. El flash los dejo sin ver bien por unos segundos.

- Penny – el joven Zach Efron llegó a saludarla – Creí que estabas en Mónaco –

- Yo…regrese más pronto – sonrió al rubia y famosa actriz. – Y ahora estoy con unos amigos.

Zach asintió la cabeza. – ¿Ya viste lo qué esta pasando allá afuera? –

- No – Penny respondió – ¿Qué pasa? –

- Hay algo en el cielo, como un OVNI –

* * *

Salieron del club para ver el acontecimiento. Varias personas observaban el cielo.

- Wow – Leonard se admiro – ¿Qué es eso? –

- No sé, pero no es natural – comentó preocupado Howard.

- ¿Se esta haciendo más grande? – observó Penny

- Creo que sí – respondió Raj.

- ¡Penny! ¡Penny! ¡Penny! – Sheldon se acerco corriendo – ¡Tenemos que irnos! – la tomo de un brazo.

- Sheldon ¿estuviste aquí en la calle todo este rato? –

La apertura en el cielo se abrió más causando un estruendo. Todos voltearon a ver.

-De verdad tenemos que irnos – Sheldon apretó enter en su laptop y ambos desaparecieron, pero nadie lo noto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¡Diablos Sheldon! – Penny sintió el malestar otra vez – Mi cabeza –

- Lo siento, pero teníamos que salir – Sheldon le dijo.

- ¿Por qué? – Penny noto la extrema seriedad del físico. – ¿Qué era eso, en el cielo? –

- Penny creo que rompí la realidad –

**Continuara…

* * *

**

En el siguiente capitulo 2 Sheldons piensan mejor que uno

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.

**Visiten mi webcomic, link en mi perfil **


	4. Tierra 02

- ¿Qué? – Penny dijo asustada – ¿Romper la realidad? ¿Se puede hacer eso? –

Estaban enfrente del mismo club nocturno, pero ahora nadie la reconocía, ni ninguna franja en el cielo.

- Si – Sheldon empezó a caminar

- ¿Si? – Penny lo alcanzó – ¿Hablas completamente en serio? –

Sheldon se detuvo en seco. – Si, y ahora tenemos que ir a la Universidad –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Para encontrar al Sheldon de este Universo y hablar con él –

- ¿Acaso no es peligroso hablar contigo mismo? – le preguntó Penny – Siempre lo dicen en las películas –

- Eso es en viaje en el tiempo – le explico Sheldon – Conocerte a ti mismo causaría una paradoja. En este caso, estoy seguro de que mi contraparte en este universo; posee mi inteligencia y será capaz de entender y ayudar en este predicamento –

Penny se froto la sien – Si, conocer a otro Sheldon será maravilloso – dijo con sarcasmo.

* * *

- Esta cerrada – dijo Sheldon, cuando llegaron a la Universidad. Penny tuvo que pagó al taxista.

- ¿Qué esperabas a las 3 de la mañana? – Penny vió que Sheldon no tenía la menor idea de que hacer. – Vamos –

- ¿Dónde? –

- Creo que se por donde entrar –

Unas cuantas puertas forzadas despues... Llegaron a la oficina de Sheldon.

- Tengo mucho sueño – dijo con medio bostezo Penny.

- Yo también – dijo Sheldon – Pero estoy preparado – del armario sacó unas cobijas – Cuando trabajo demasiado, duermo aquí en mi sillón –

- ¿Y donde voy a dormir yo? – le pregunto Penny

- El piso, o quizás si juntas esas dos sillas – le sugirió Sheldon.

- No voy a dormir en es suelo – Penny se enojo – Yo dormiré en el sillón –

- Pero es mi sillón –

- soy una dama – le dijo Penny

Sheldon apretó la mandíbula – Bien – tomó una cobija y se recostó en el suelo.

Penny feliz se acomodo en el sillón. – Buenas noches Shelly –

El físico respondió con un gruñido.

Después de un rato de silencio.

- No puedo dormir – se quejó Sheldon. – Mi espalda me incomoda –

Penny abrió los ojos – Se que me voy a arrepentir…Si quieres; puedes acostarte conmigo –

- ¿Compartir el sillón? –

- Si, Sheldon – le contestó Penny – Estoy cansada, confundida, y un poco asustada, pero solo quiero dormir un poco, y se que los dos cabemos –

- Estaremos apretados –

- Retiro la oferta – le dijo Penny

- ¡No! – Sheldon se levantó del piso – Supongo, que dadas las circunstancias, puedo manejarlo –

Penny se hizo a un lado y Sheldon se acostó junto a ella.

- Ahora, solo duérmete Sheldon –

* * *

Sheldon se despertó y sintió el calor proveniente de Penny, que se encontraba acurrucada contra él.

- Penny – el físico le habló para que despertara.

- Solo 5 minutos más – dijo Penny antes de raccionar. Abrió los ojos y noto su posición – Oh – se levantó para quitarse de encima de Sheldon – Lo siento –

* * *

Afuera de la oficina se escuchaba a las personas llegando a su trabajo.

- ¿Qué le vas decir a tu versión de Sheldon? – preguntó Penny. En ese preciso instante el Sheldon de esa tierra paralela entró a la oficina.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles. Sheldon de tierra 2 observó detenidamente a su contraparte.

- ¿Viajero en el tiempo o Universo paralelo? – preguntó.

- Universo paralelo – contestó Sheldon.

- Correcto – Sheldon de tierra 02 cerró la puerta. – ¿En que puedo ayudar? –

- ¿Eso es todo? – Penny los miro – ¿Sin explicaciones? –

Los dos Sheldon la miraron desde el escritorio.

- Penny, somos mentes superiores. Estamos preparados para lo imposible – contestó Sheldon.

- ¿Por qué trajiste a Penélope contigo? – preguntó Sheldon 2

- No fue mi intención traerla. Créeme –

- Claro, no es un acompañante deseable – afirmó Sheldon 2

Penny frunció el ceño – Voy a buscar algo de comer –

Sheldon 2 se levantó y le detuvo el paso – Penélope, no creo que deberías salir. Levantarías sospechas…tu no te pareces a tu versión –

- Tengo hambre y necesito ir al baño, niño genio – Penny abrió la puerta. – Seré discreta, los dejo con su física –

* * *

Una hora después Penny regresó a la oficina de "los Sheldons". Toco tres veces, para que supieran que era ella.

- Les traje unos sándwiches – Penny dejo la comida en la mesa. Miro el pizarrón lleno de número y ecuaciones. – ¿Ya descubrieron algo? –

- Penny, esto es complicado – Sheldon le dijo

– Yo puedo explicarte – Sheldon 2 interfirió – Toma asiento, Penélope –

Penny se sentó.

- Sheldon, descubrió la manera de usar el acelerador de materia, para cambiar la vibración de sus átomos, alimentado por la energía del plutonio –

- Okay – Penny lo miro confundida.

- ¿Ves esta ecuación? – Sheldon 2 señaló la pantalla de la laptop – Esa eres tú. Tu información, tu código, y la información que la computadora utiliza para que viajes entre Universos. La ecuación de abajo representa a Sheldon –

- Básicamente, hemos sido desintegrados e reintegrados en otro Universo – dijo Sheldon. – Lo que causa las molestias físicas –

- Oh Dios – Penny se tapo la boca – ¿Y a qué es eso de "romper la realidad"? –

- Tranquila Penélope – Sheldon 2 toco su hombro – Al parecer la energía creada por sus viajes entre Universos ha causado una ruptura.–

- Lo arreglaré – dijo Sheldon

- Bueno ¿Qué esperamos? – dijo Penny.

- No tenemos un acelerador de partículas en la Universidad – le contestó Sheldon 2 – Y tienen que estar en el Universo correcto para que funcione. Pero para calcular las probabilidades, se necesita más información –

- ¿qué significa? – preguntó Penny.

- Tenemos que saltar a otro Universo, un par de veces más – Contestó Sheldon.

La oficina se quedó en silencio.

- Sheldon – tocaron a la puerta, era Leonard de la tierra 2. Reconocieron su voz – ¿Podemos pasar? –

Dijo Sheldon 2 – ¡Escóndanse en el closet! –

Empujó a Penny y al otro Sheldon. Una vez ocultos abrió la puerta.

- Leonard, buen día –

- Hola – Leonard lo saludó detrás de él llegaron dos pequeños gemelos de tres años.

- Tío Sheldon – Se abrazaron las piernas del físico.

- Niños, ya saben que al tio Sheldon no le gusta que le abracen – Leonard regañó a los niños. – Lo siento, solo necesitaba que firmes esto, y nos vamos –

* * *

Mientras tanto Penny y Sheldon estaban incómodos en el armario.

- ¿Leonard tiene hijos? – pregunto en voz baja Penny

- No puedo oir bien – le respondió Sheldon.

* * *

- Aquí tienes – Sheldon 2 le dio a su colega el papel. A la oficina entró Penny de esa tierra paralela.

- ¡Mamí! – los niños gritaron.

* * *

Dentro del armario Penny se quedo pasmada al oir que los niños era los hijos de "ella"

* * *

- Tuve que usar el baño y decidí pasar a saludar – dijo la rubia mujer. Lucía como Penny pero su manera de hablar era más madura, mas calmada.

- Penélope, buen día –

- Gracias por firmar – dijo Leonard – Nos vemos el Lunes. Vamos chicos –

- Adiós Sheldon –

La familia Hofstadter se fue. Y Sheldon de tierra 2 cerró la puerta.

- ¡¿Qué diablos? – Penny salió gritando del armario – ¿Estoy casada con Leonard? –

- Si, aquí eres Penélope Hofstadter – le contestó Sheldon 2

- Con hijos – aumentó Sheldon.

- Si, los note, gracias – dijo enojada Penny – ¡Quiero ir casa! –

- Tengo un libro, que talvez les ayude – dijo Sheldon 2 – Esperen aquí –

* * *

Penny y Sheldon se quedaron en la oficina.

Tocaron otra vez a la puerta – ¿Sheldon? – Penny de tierra 02 abrió la puerta. Penny en pánico se escondió debajo del escritorio.

- Olvidé mi bolso –

Sheldon se mantuvo callado.

- ¿Cambiaste de playera? –

Sheldon solo asintió. Penny 2 se acercó a él. Colocó su mano en su pecho.

- Siempre me gusto cuando usabas tus playeras de superhéroes –

Se acercó más; hasta reposar su cabeza en el pecho de Sheldon. – Oh Sheldon ¿Qué haremos? ¿Qué le diremos a Leonard?–

- Penny, yo no soy…-

- No me habías llamado Penny desde la ultima vez…- Penny 2 levantó la mirada – Lo siento, es mejor que me vaya –

Se limpio una lágrima y dejo la oficina.

Penny salió de debajo del escritorio – ¿Qué fue eso? –

- Creo que _mi_ versión en este Universo tiene un idilio con _tu_ versión del Universo –

Penny se dejó caer en el sillón – Esto me va volver loca –

Sheldon 2 interrumpió en la habitación. – Tiene que irse ¡Ahora! Hay una ruptura en la cafetería. Esta avanzando –

Sheldon tomo su laptop e inicio la secuencia para viajar a otro Universo.

- Penélope, vino a vistarte – dijo Penny.

- Entonces, ya sabes de mi amorío con ella –

- Es la esposa de tu mejor amigo –

-Lo sé – dijo Sheldon 2.

- Estoy listo – el otro Sheldon estaba listo para apretar _enter_ e irse.

- Me gustaría pensar, que tu tienes más fuerza de voluntad que yo – le dijo Sheldon 2 a su contraparte – Adiós –

- Adios –

Sheldon apreto enter y los dos desaparecieron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXX

**Continuara…**

Las review son muy, pero muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Tierra 52

Penny y Sheldon se encontraron así mismos en un campo. Pasto verde y colinas alrededor de ellos.

- Hurm – Sheldon observó alrededor – Que curioso, en este Universo CalTech está localizado en otra parte –

Penny lo miraba con intensidad. – ¿Qué les pasó? –

Sheldon dio un paso atrás – ¿A quién? –

- Las personas que conocimos, tu versión, mi versión, ese Leonard y esos pequeños niños… ¡Diablos! ¿Qué le paso a todo su mundo? –

- Fueron borrados de la existencia – Sheldon miro a otro lado.

- ¿Están muertos? –

- No – contestó Sheldon – La muerte es parte del ciclo de vida de todos los organismos. Para que murieran, tendrían que haber vivido primero, en este caso nunca existieron –

- ¿Desaparecieron? ¿Nunca…? – Penny sintió un nudo en el estomago. – No puedo, esto es demasiado. Me voy a casa –

Penny empezó a caminar hacia la carretera para pedir un "aventón".

- No puedes – le dijo Sheldon – Este no tu mundo –

- No me importa – le grito Penny mientras se alejaba – Le diré a mi doble que soy su hermana gemela perdida o algo –

* * *

Penny se asomo a su departamento. Todo parecía normal, eran los mismos muebles, las mismas cortinas. – ¿Hola? ¿Penny? –

- Hola Penny – de detrás de ella Leonard salió. La rubia dio un brinco por el susto.

- Lo siento, no quise asustarte – le sonrió su amigo, que se veía como los otros Leonard, excepto que este no usaba lentes. – ¿Cuándo regresaron tu y Sheldon? Creí que se quedarían en Acapulco, o ¿necesitas dinero para fianza? –

- No, no, gracias – le dijo Penny con media sonrisa – No necesito dinero para fianza – Penny se rascó la cabeza.

- ¿Y tu tatuaje? – Leonard notó su muñeca.

- ¿Qué? –

- ¿Tu tatuaje? – Leonard señaló – Te hiciste un tatuaje de una mariposa porque Sheldon te retó. Y él se hizo un tatuaje de un símbolo de linterna verde… ¿Qué esta pasando? –

Leonard sintió una rareza en el ambiente.

- Sé que sonará increíble, pero…Soy de un Universo paralelo. En mi mundo Sheldon descubrió como viajar entre dimensiones, pero por accidente, terminé viajando con él y ahora quebramos la realidad – Penny se desahogo.

Leonard frunció el ceño – Estás jugando conmigo ¿Verdad? Sheldon te dijo que decir –

- No, Leonard –

- Es una broma – Leonard miro hacia todos lados. – ¿Lo están grabando? –

Penny puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Leonard – Escucha, no estoy bromeando –

Leonard sacó su celular y se alejó de Penny. Marcó un número y espero respuesta.

- Leonard, por favor dime que ya vienes en camino – En la pantalla del celular se vio a un Sheldon muy sonriente y animado.

- No, Sheldon – Leonard contestó – No puedo ir…escucha… ¿esta Penny allí? –

- Si, está en la piscina. ¡Penny! Ven acá, llamada para ti, cariño –

Leonard vio por la pantalla a Penny salir del agua para contestar el celular.

– ¿Qué pasa, Leonard? –

El físico se asustó. – ¡Oh Dios! – Colgó – Es cierto, son diferentes personas ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Eres una ladrona?–

Leonard tomo una lámpara para defenderse.

- ¿Por qué sería una ladrona? – Penny le dijo – Escucha, no te voy a ser daño –

- ¿Quién eres? –

- Soy Penny, sé que tu mamá se llama Beverly, se que tu película favorita es "El imperio contraataca" y sé que tienes un lunar donde no te da el sol –

Leonard se quedó mirándola. – Si eres de otro Universo – dejó la lámpara en su lugar. – ¡wow! Sheldon comprobó la decoherencia cuántica. Es algo que el antiguo Sheldon haría – se sentó en el sillón para asimilar la idea.

- Eh… ¿a qué te refieres "el antiguo Sheldon"? – Penny quería saber más.

- Cierto…bueno, hace un año y medio Howard, Víctor y yo fuimos a acampar –

- Espera ¿Quién es Víctor? – preguntó Penny.

- Científico inmigrante de Latveria, que trabaja con nosotros en CalTech –

- ¿Y Raj? –

- No conozco ningún Raj – le contestó Leonard. – Continuando…fuimos a acampar. Tú tenías que quedarte a trabajar y Sheldon no le gustaba salir -

- Correcto – Penny asintió

- Ese fin de semana, Sheldon se resbaló mientras tomaba una ducha, se golpeó la cabeza. Tú eras la única aquí, lo ayudaste a ir al hospital –

- Uh – Penny levantó una ceja – En mi mundo pasó diferente –

- En fin, el golpe en la cabeza fue muy fuerte. Cambió la personalidad de Sheldon –

Penny se sentó junto a Leonard – ¿Cómo? –

- Dejó de ser narcisista, obsesivo, necio. Se volvió más amigable, tiene sentido del humor, es encantador. Es…es la persona más "_cool"_ del mundo –

Leonard dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Penny incrédula

- ¡Si! Tú te volviste su novia. Y se la pasan viajando por todo el mundo. A veces Howard, Vic, y yo los acompañamos. Es genial, Sheldon inventó un software para Iphone, esta escribiendo un comic, toca la guitarra. Sheldon es ¡maravilloso! –

- ¿Y yo soy su novia? –

- Si, estás completa y locamente enamorada de él – le dijo Leonard – Diablos, si yo fuera mujer yo también lo estaría –

- Uh – Penny se recargó en el sillón – Todo salió perfecto aquí –

- No – le dijo Leonard – Con el cambio de personalidad, Sheldon perdió todo su interés en la física. Ganamos el mejor amigo, o en tu caso, el mejor novio que alguien pueda desear, pero el mundo perdió un gran científico –

Penny lo miró – ¿La clase de científico que resuelve la _deshorencia cáustica_?

- Es descoherencia cuántica, pero si – le contestó Leonard.

Penny se levantó. – Necesito que me lleves con "mi" Sheldon –

* * *

Sheldon tomo refugio bajo la sombra de un árbol. Seguía trabajando con su laptop, tanta era su concentración que no vio a Penny caminar hacia él.

- Oye –

Sheldon levantó la mirada. – ¿Regresaste? –

- Si ¿creíste que te dejaría solo? –

Penny sonrió – Te sientes culpable ¿verdad? El mayor logro de tu vida, y terminas destruyendo mundos –

Sheldon miro al horizonte – Adoro la física, he dedicado mi vida a la ciencia. Y sin embargo, mi anhelo nublo mi juicio –

- No era tu intención – Penny le ofrecio su mano para ayudarlo a pararse.

- Consecuencias no previstas, pero sigue siendo mi culpa – Sheldon se incorporó. – He previsto dos viajes más, para poder resolver este problema –

- ¿Qué esperamos? –

Sheldon apretó enter una vez más.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El campo se volvió una vez más las instalaciones de la Universidad.

- Maldición – Penny dijo – Me regresó el dolor de cabeza –

- Lo siento – se disculpó Sheldon – Una vez más –

- ¡Hey Sheldon! – Era Howard – Oigan muchachos, ya llegó – grito. Del edificio salieron Raj, Leonard, Bernadette y Amy Farrah Fowler, seguidos de más académicos.

- Sheldon, apenas íbamos por ti al aeropuerto – Le dijo Leonard.

- Felicidades, nuevamente – le dijo Raj.

- ¿cómo es Noruega? – pregunto Howard.

El grupo de personas rodeo a Sheldon, que estaba confundido.

Penny lo tomo de un brazo – Sheldon mira – señalo una pancarta en la fachada que decía:

"FELICIDADES DR. SHELDON LEE COOPER, POR GANAR EL PREMIO NOBEL DE FÍSICA 2011"

**Continuara…

* * *

**

Por favor dejenme reviews. (notas de error, dudas existenciales, quejas)

Gracias por leer.

**Lean mi webcomic. link en mi perfil**


	6. Tierra 31

- Gané el Premio Nobel – dijo Sheldon – Penny, gané le Premio Nobel –

- Nooo, tu versión en este Universo ganó el premio –

Penny y Sheldon susurraban

- Eh…¿Sheldon? – Leonard y los demás se les quedaron viendo – ¿Todo esta bien? –

- Si – Sheldon recuperó su compostura – Todo esta perfecto –

- Bien ¿Dónde esta la medalla? Muéstranos el premio nobel.– preguntó Howard

Sus amigos lo miraron con ansia.

- Perdieron nuestro equipaje, y el Premio Nobel estaba en una maleta – Penny improvisó una mentira.

- ¿Y tu eres…? – preguntó Bernadette a Penny.

- ¿No me conoc…Yo…- Penny sintió todas las miradas puestas en ella – Soy Penny, conocí a Sheldon en Suiza –

- Noruega – corrigió Sheldon.

- Okay, calmados. – el Dr. Eric Gablehauser puso orden – Todos adentro, donde podemos comer y celebrar, el logro de Dr. Cooper –

* * *

Adentró de la Universidad los demás académicos saludaban a Sheldon con un gran honor, se tomaban fotos con él y le pedían que revisara sus trabajos.

Penny finalmente pudo alejar a Sheldon de la muchedumbre.

- Sheldon, deja de robarte la fama de otro y vamonos de aquí –

- Disculpa – le dijo Sheldon – Cuando estuvimos en el Universo donde tú eras famosa, _tú_ te aprovechaste de tu notoriedad, por muy trivial que fuera –

* * *

Leonard, Raj y Howard miraban a la pareja discutir.

- ¿Crees que sea su… novia? – preguntó Raj

- Ganar un Premio Nobel te consigue "pollitas" – dijo Howard con las manos en su hebilla de Batman.

- Sheldon se ve diferente…más humano – declaró Leonard

* * *

- El verdadero Sheldon llegará del aeropuerto en cualquier segundo –

- ¡Bien! – dijo con leve enojo Sheldon – Nos iremos, me excusaré de la festividad y nos encontraremos en el baño –

- ¡Ahí esta mi muchacho! – se escucho un grito con acento texano.

Sheldon se quedó pasmado al escuchar la voz.

- ¡Sheldon Lee Cooper el orgullo de todo el maldito condado! – dijo un hombre mayor. Vestía pantalones de mezclilla, camisa de lana y un sombrero de vaquero que ocultaba sus canas

El físico se dio media vuelta.

- ¿Papá? – Sheldon sintió que no podía respirar al ver a sus padres enfrente de él. Especialmente a su papá que llevaba más de 4 años muerto en su mundo.

- Dame un abrazo muchacho –

El hombre le dio un fuerte abrazo al que creía que era su hijo. Sheldon respondió el abrazo.

- ¿Estás llorando? – dijo su papá.

- No – Sheldon se limpió los ojos. – No soy niño –

El "papá" de Sheldon le dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda. – Está bien, Sheldon –

- Si, cariño – Mary Cooper le sonrio al doble de su hijo. – Nos dijeron que estabas varados en un aeropuerto de Europa, y ahora resulta que perdieron tus maletas y llegaste más temprano –

- Eso pasa con vuelos internacionales – Penny intervino en la conversación. – Soy Penny – la joven rubia saludo.

- Hey – saludó el papá – ¿Te conseguiste una novia, Sheldon? –

- Ella no es mi novia –

- No soy su novia – sonrió Penny.

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

- ¿Sheldon te dijo de la vez cuando hizo le dio energía nuclear a todo el pueblo? – dijo el papá – Ja ja ja ja los del gobierno llegaron con una cara de asustados –

- Oí esa historia antes – le dijo Penny – Si nos disculpan, necesito un momento con Sheldon a solas –

- Pero yo no quiero – se quejó Sheldon.

Penny tomo la computadora portátil y jaló de un brazo a Sheldon. Salieron del comedor.

* * *

- Sheldon, tenemos que irnos – Penny miro por el pasillo – Tu mismo lo dijiste, este Universo solo era de paso –

– Mi papá está orgulloso de mí – El físico se entristeció – No me mira como un bicho raro, no ignora mis logros, y me abrazó –

- Cariño – Penny dejo la laptop en el suelo – Él no es tu papá – puso sus manos en los brazos de Sheldon.

- Lo sé, mi papá nunca me abrazó – Sheldon parecía que iba a llorar. Penny lo abrazó, Sheldon recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la joven.

- Estoy segura que tu papá te amaba – Penny acarició el cabello de Sheldon –Talvez tenía problemas expresándolo –

- No lo creo – Sheldon suspiró – Pero fue agradable verlo una vez más antes que… –

- ¿Antes de qué? – Penny preguntó.

- Nada – Sheldon se agachó y tomo la laptop. – Vamos, en este momento nadie nos observa –

- Okay – Penny tomo aire – Estoy preparada –

Sheldon los transportó.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- No, no estaba preparada – Penny sintió nauseas.

- Contrólate, Penny – Sheldon le dijo – Tenemos que salvar el mundo –

Empezó a caminar por el pasillo de la Universidad.

- Lo dices como si lo hicieras a diario – Penny lo siguió hasta un cuarto que ella reconoció como el lugar donde estaba el acelerador de materia.

- Sheldon… ¿dónde estamos? – Penny miro por todas partes – ¿dónde están todos? –

El lugar estaba desolado.

- Estamos en lo que queda de nuestro Universo de origen – Sheldon conectó su laptop al acelerador.

- ¿Qué? –

- No creo que podría explicártelo… mejor dicho, no creo tu que puedas entenderlo – Sheldon tecleaba con intensidad.

- ¡Inténtalo! –

- Mi experimento puso en…"pausa" este Universo – explicó el físico – Debo "reiniciarlo" y las fracturas en la realidad se reparan…en teoría –

- ¿Y los demás? –

- No existen – dijo Sheldon – Borrados de la realidad, pero puedo regresarlos –

El lugar tembló – ¿Qué fue eso? – Penny se recargo en una pared.

- Es una de las fracturas –

- Entonces, no tenemos mucho tiempo – Penny se acercó a Sheldon

- No – Sheldon paso saliva – Necesito esa ruptura, cuando este Universo este en el limite, activare el acelerador de materia con mis formulas –

- ¿Alcanzaremos a escapar? –

- Yo no – dijo muy serio – Tu tienes que irte ahora Penny –

- No, Sheldon. No puedes hacer esto –

- Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad –

Sheldon borro una ecuación.

- ¡no! – Penny trató de detenerlo – ¡Ese eras tu! Tu ecuación ¿Cómo saldrás de aquí? –

- No lo haré – por primera vez en muchos años; Sheldon sintió emociones que lo abrumaron – Tengo que quedarme aquí, tu estarás bien Penny. Tu existencia esta garantizada –

- Debe haber otra manera – Penny abrazó a Sheldon – No quiero que mueras…o dejes de existir… o lo que sea –

-Penny, ni siquiera vas a recordarme – Sheldon se safó del abrazo – Despertarás en tu cama, como si nada hubiera pasado –

Penny rompió en llanto.

- Penny, te deseo una larga vida y prospera – Sheldon se despidió con el saludo Vulcano. Una vez más apretó la tecla enter y Penny desapareció.

Solo, el físico se calmó, y espero el momento exacto para iniciar el proceso. La luz blanca de la ruptura ilumino su cara.

Sheldon Lee Cooper exhaló por última vez.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXX

Penny golpeó el botón de su reloj para apagar su alarma. Con mucha flojera se levantó para ir a trabajar. Una rápida ducha y una taza de café y salió justo a tiempo de su departamento 4B

- Buenos días Penny – Leonard Hofstadter la saludó.

- Hola Leonard –

**Por concluir…

* * *

**

Las reviews son muy apreciadas. (Tomen en cuenta que todo mi conocimiento de Universos paralelos viene de televisión y comics)

Gracias por leer.

Lean mi webcomic! Link en perfil.


	7. Nueva tierra 01

Penny y Leonard bajaron las escaleras rumbo a sus respectivos trabajos.

- Penny, sé que es de ultimo minuto, pero si no tienes nada que hacer, hay un evento en la Universidad y me gustaría que me acompañaras –

Leonard le dijo entre pisos.

- ¿Priya no está en la ciudad? – pregunto Penny.

- Si, pero no es nada romántico – se excusó el físico – Es que se me olvido preguntarte antes, tengo invitaciones extras –

- ¿si? – Penny lo meditó – ¿Qué se celebra? –

- Que el gobierno nos va prestar un proyecto experimental, es mitad acelerador de materia, mitad simulador atómico… –

Penny lo miro con desinterés.

- Y habrá comida gratis, buffet gourmet y champaña. Habrá benefactores y prensa – le dijo Leonard.

- Que bien – Penny sonrió – Claro que voy –

Llegaron al vestíbulo del edificio. – Muy bien, nos vamos a las 8 pm – dijo el hombre, pero Penny tenía su mirada fija en la playera de Leonard.

- ¿Penny? ¿Qué pasa? –

- ¿Qué? – Penny salió de su trance –Nada. Es solo que me gusta tu playera. Es Flash ¿verdad? –

- Si –

- Bueno, nos vemos – Penny se fue a trabajar.

* * *

- Dime la verdad – Penny estaba en la cocina del Cheesecake factory – Leonard no me invito antes, porque iría con Priya ¿Verdad? –

- Si – le respondió su compañera mesera, Bernadette – Pero es raro salir con la novia de tu ex ¿no lo crees? –

- No es para tanto –

Las dos meseras salieron a servir los platillos. Penny atendía una familia con un niño pequeño.

- ¿Se les ofrece algo más? –

- No gracias –

Al pequeño niño, se le cayó un juguete y empezó a llorar, Penny recogió el peluche de un gatito.

- Aquí tienes cariño – le dijo al niño – No llores, mira al gatito _soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball fur, happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr –_

El niño dejo de llorar y sonrió. Penny siguió con su trabajo.

- Que linda canción ¿te la cantaban de niña? – preguntó Bernadette que vio el acontecimiento.

- No, yo…- Penny se quedó pensando – No recuerdo dónde la escuché o de quien – se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Más tarde, los chicos estaban listos para irse al evento.

- Creo que si cabemos en mi auto – dijo Leonard a Raj, Howard, Bernadette y Penny.

- Muy bien – Bernadette dijo – ¿quién quiere ir atrás conmigo? –

- Yo, porque ese es mi lugar – Howard dijo con cariño a su novia.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Penny miro al ingeniero. – ¡Justo ahora! ¿Qué dijiste? –

- ¿Qué dije?...que es mi lugar – Howard le contestó.

Penny frunció el ceño. – ¿A que te refieres "_tu lugar_"? –

Los demás voltearon a ver a Penny.

- Nada – respondió nervioso – Que mi lugar es junto a mi novia –

- Oh, claro – Penny se froto la nuca – Lo siento, Howard –

- ¿Estás bien? – Leonard le preguntó.

- Si, si. Solo necesito comer…hay que irnos –

* * *

El evento estaba lleno de académicos, científicos, y benefactores de la Universidad.

- ¿Sabes que me gusta de estas fiestas? – dijo Raj a Penny. Estaban en la mesa del buffet

- ¿Qué con el licor puedes hablar a las mujeres? – le dijo Penny

- ¡Oh si! – Raj sonrió. Una muchacha pasó enfrente de ellos. – ¿Cómo estás? –

Raj siguió a la mujer.

- Buena suerte – Penny le dijo.

- ¿Divirtiéndote? – Leonard se acercó a la rubia.

- Si, pero... –

- Disculpa – Amy Farrah Fowler interrumpió – Penny, estás tapando el área de comida. Soy alérgica a los mariscos y solo puedo comer ensalada de patatas –

- Lo siento – Penny se movió de lugar. – Amy que bueno que estés aquí, socializando –

Amy se acomodo sus lentes. – Mi jefe de departamento me obligo a venir a esta innecesaria celebración para levantar el ego del departamento de física –

- Oye – Leonard se sintió ofendido.

- Es verdad – dijo Amy – Es derroche de millones de dólares en tecnología que básicamente; recrea cosas que no existen –

- Si, pero…si – Leonard se encogió de hombros.

- Ahora, con su permiso; tengo que irme – Amy se alejó con su plato de ensalada de patatas.

- Recuérdame… ¿cómo te hiciste amiga de Amy? – Leonard dejó su plato.

- Yo…yo – Penny trató de recordar – No me acuerdo – la joven miró a los ojos a Leonard. – ¿No sientes que algo esta mal? –

- ¿Cómo qué? –

- No lo sé – Penny sintió un poco de desesperación – Algo falta y tiene que ver con ésa máquina – la rubia salió deprisa del lugar con gran determinación. Leonard la siguió consternado – ¡Penny! ¿Qué te pasa? –

Penny caminaba por los pasillos, asomándose en los salones – ¿Dónde está? La cosa de los átomos –

- ¿Para que quieres verlo? –

- Confía en mí, es importante –

Leonard cedió – Sígueme –

* * *

El cuarto donde se encontraba el artefacto era impresionante, tenía un sistema de enfriamiento, código de seguridad, pantallas de computadora y paneles metálicos que lo hacían ver de otro mundo.

- ¿Cómo funciona? – Penny preguntó

- Bueno, se basa el principio físico de… –

- No – Penny lo interrumpió – ¿Cómo se enciende? –

- Oh, ya esta prendido – Leonard le informo – Está listo para usarse mañana por la mañana –

- ¿cómo? –

Leonard llevó a Penny a la computadora principal – Es fácil, con este programa introducen instrucciones, protocolos, parámetros, formulas y ecuaciones. Después, ven que pasa –

Penny observó la pantalla y el punto de inserción que parpadeaba. Se acercó al teclado y empezó a escribir.

- WOW- Leonard la detuvo – ¡¿Qué haces? –

- Sé lo que tengo que teclear – Penny le dijo –sé que hacer –

- Penny… ¿eres un espía? –

- ¿Qué? –

- Es mi teoría. Chicha bonita, sin apellido, se muda enfrente de un físico para sabotear a los Estados Unidos –

Penny se le quedo mirando – No soy una espía –

- Entonces ¿Qué haces? –

- Hay algo malo con…esto…nosotros… ¡el mundo! Sé la ecuación que debo ingresar…Si estoy mal, nada tan malo puede pasar. Solo dime ¿Cómo se pone el numerito que va arriba de los otros números? –

- ¿El exponente? –

- Si –

- Así – Leonard apretó las teclas.

- ¿Y la cosa que parece una casita? –

- Raíz cuadrada – el físico volvió ayudarla.

Penny termino de teclear la larga y complicada ecuación. Leonard admirado leía los números, buscándole sentido.

- ¿Qué es eso? – le pregunto Leonard a Penny.

- Lo que falta – Penny apretó enter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXX

Sheldon Lee Cooper respiro una vez más. Sentía cosquilleos en las puntas de sus dedos, sus rodillas estaban débiles y las fuertes luces del cuarto le impedían enfocar. Se froto los ojos y por fin pudo ver que estaba en medio de una maquinaria que expedía calor y hacía ruidos extraños. Enfrente de él, a un par de metros estaba Penny, sonriéndole.

- No me gusta estar aquí sin permiso – dijo Leonard – Voy a regresar a la fiesta – el hombre de lentes salió. Aunque, ni Penny, ni Sheldon lo notaron.

- Me recordaste – finalmente Sheldon pudo hablar.

- Es porque eres inolvidable – Penny no podía dejar de sonreir.

- Me recordaste – Sheldon con cuidado se agachó, para pasar las partes metálicas que seguían calientes. – Toda la ecuación, la recordaste –

Sheldon se planto justo enfrente de Penny.

- Soy una actriz, soy buena memorizando –

- Pero, no se suponía que recordaras. Es tan improbable como… convertir aire en oro – Sheldon ahora también sonreía. – Estoy aquí – tomo a Penny por los hombros. – Estoy realmente aquí –

- No podía imaginar un Universo sin ti – Penny abrazó a Sheldon y el físico respondió el gesto, apretando fuerte.

- ¡Estoy aquí! – dijo otra vez. – ¡Los demás! –

Sheldon salió a buscar a sus amigos.

- ¡Leonard! – grito a su amigo

- Que bueno que regresaron, no debimos entrar sin permiso – le dijo Leonard.

- Tu siempre tan precavido, eres como Sancho a mi Quijote – Sheldon le dijo con felicidad.

- ¿Esta bien? – pregunto Leonard a Penny.

- Está perfecto –

- Y todos están aquí: Raj, Howard, Bernadette, y Amy –

Sheldon iba a poner su mano en el hombro de Amy, pero la científica se quito. – Por favor, no me toques. No me gustan las expresiones físicas de cariño –

-Por supuesto que no – le contestó Sheldon – ¡eres Amy! –

Todos lo miraron con rareza, pero a Sheldon no le importaba.

- ¡oh! Las estrellas – dijo de repente Sheldon – Tengo que verlas –

Corrió hacía el exterior seguido de Penny.

- Y luego dicen que yo soy el que bebe demás – dijo Raj.

* * *

Sheldon se puso en medio del jardín de la Universidad y miro el cielo.

- ¿Todo en su lugar? – le pregunto Penny.

- Si – Sheldon le contestó – Ahí están Cygnus, Lyra y Sagitario –

- Todo en su lugar –

- Penny…¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Acabas de "retcon" todo un Universo –

- ¿Qué eso? –

- Continuidad retroactiva. Se refiere a la adición de nueva información a la historia y al cambio en hechos establecidos previamente realizados en forma deliberada –

- Eso es…intenso. Creo que me daría dolor de cabeza de solo pensarlo – Penny frunció el ceño – Es realmente raro, casi surrealista…surrealista es la palabra correcta ¿verdad? –

- Si –

- Ahora lo recuerdo todo – dijo Penny – Como un sueño, pero recuerdo los viajes, las personas –

- Yo también, aunque será más conveniente, no decirle a nadie sobre estos acontecimientos –Sheldon habló.

- ¿Por qué? Podrías ganar el premio Nóbel por esto –

- Pero también, podría desencadenar otra serie de eventos que lleve nuevamente a la destrucción de la realidad –

- ¿Seguro? –

- Si, quizás esa inspiración no estaba dirigida hacia mi – Sheldon puso su dedo en la barbilla – Pero debe haber una manera de teorizarlo, sin dar la clave para llevarlo a cabo –

Penny miro los ojos de Sheldon y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba pensando en algo grandioso. – De verdad eres un genio –

Sheldon volteo a verla. – Gracias Penny –

- De nada Shelly – le respondió - Hace frío afuera, deberíamos entrar y pretender que nada raro esta pasando –

Caminaron hacia el edificio, pero Sheldon detuvo a Penny en las escaleras y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La rubia actriz se sonrojo.

- ¿por que fue eso? –

- Por salvarme, es lo que los héroes reciben, cuando salvan a alguien – le respondió Sheldon

- Genial – dijo Penny – Soy como Supeman, y tú eres como Luisa Lane. Destinados a estar juntos –

**Fin

* * *

**

Ni una pizca de ciencia en este fic…pero en fin. Déjenme review (para decirme lo poco que se de física) se los agradecería mucho.

Gracias por leer.

ANUNCIO DESCARADO: lean mi webcomic, tiene dibujitos y palabras, es gratis. Link en mi perfil.


End file.
